


Наследство

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2018 [15]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: "Ты идешь по стопам Зиры, ведь так?"





	Наследство

**Author's Note:**

> постканон, учитываются только первый и второй фильмы

— Ты все равно идешь по стопам Зиры, ведь так?

Киара произносит это настолько мягко, как только может, но вопрос всё равно отзывается в тихом вечернем воздухе эхом дальнего обвала. (Или — точнее: грохотом воды, рвущейся сквозь затор из обломанных стволов и сухих ветвей.) 

Витани слизывает с лапы пойманное в траве насекомое. Ее морда обращена к Киаре только наполовину; порванное ухо дёргается, но она не показывает прямой враждебности.

— Брать образец — это для таких, как ты или Кову. Не для меня. 

— Ты считаешь себя... слабее, чем мы? — недоверчиво произносит Киара. Но разве не уходит Витани охотиться дальше всех, в одиночку, возвращаясь израненной и злой, сверкая раскосыми взглядом, — как, по словам старых львиц, поступала Зира? 

Всё это слишком сложно. Куда сложнее, чем броситься в гущу боя почти без надежды его остановить. 

Но Киара — дочь короля. Она не может убежать от ответственности, даже если очень хотелось.

Витани разворачивается всем телом — стремительно, как порыв ветра в травах.

— Слабее? Ха! Я одолею Кову и на охоте, и в драке — так было, и так осталось. — Она переступает лапами — так, что они оказываются морда к морде, вплотную. — И тебя я тоже одолею, дочь Симбы.

От вызывающего тона у Киары топорщится шерсть на загривке. Лапы плотнее упираются в землю, как перед броском на добычу. Сужаются зрачки.

— Так ты все-таки оспариваешь... — начинает она. 

Витани обрывает:  
— Предупреждаю. 

— Но ты продолжаешь верховодить изгна... другими львицами, — замечает Киара, приказывая сердцу биться ровнее.

— Львицы Внешних земель подчиняются тем, кто может заставить себя бояться и уважать. А не кому-то, кого один павиан помазал при рождении редким фруктовым соком.

— А как же Кову? Ты сама признавала его.

— Его воспитывали, — От Киары не укрывается: Витани по-прежнему избегает говорить — «мать». Или даже «Зира», — мстителем, убийцей, а не вождем. И Шрам ведь даже ему не отец. — На этих внезапных словах ее холодные голубые глаза вспыхивают желтоватым огнем. — В отличие от меня. 

«Почему тогда Зира выбрала не тебя?» — хочет спросить Киара. Из-за внешнего сходства? Из-за того, что со львами испокон века сражаются в поединках за власть другие же львы, не львицы?

Или — потому, что мститель может погибнуть, забрав с собой жертву, и должен остаться кто-то, кто поведет прайд?..

— Да, я его дочь, — повторяет Витани, уже более раздумчиво, без вызова. — Я даже немного помню его. — Она молчит долго; ее глаза светятся всё так же дико и непонятно. Киару пронзает смутная дрожь — что-то сродни наследственной памяти: готовность к прыжку, к убийству. «Неужели всё обречено повторяться, и ни любовь, ни разум тут не помощники?..» — успевает пронестись мысль, прежде чем огонь в глазах Витани гаснет — так же внезапно. 

— Но мне теперь всё равно.

Она отворачивается, взмахивает хвостом; лапы впечатываются в землю как-то особенно резко и тяжело, когда она поворачивает к королевской скале. К _дому_. 

Киара идёт за ней — рядом с ней, почти бок о бок, всего на полшага позади. 

На небе начинают — медленно, нехотя — появляться первые звезды. Веет холодком; скоро все львы уже соберутся для сна в большой пещере — вместе с изгнанниками там тесновато, но пока ещё никто не роптал. 

Пока что.

— Знаешь, — нерешительно начинает Киара, — есть такая легенда... Отец рассказывал мне, а ему — его отец и так далее. 

Витани молчит; Киара решает принять это за разрешение. 

— Будто бы звезды — это древние короли. И если Шрам и Муфаса дали разное потомство и оставили разное наследство — но когда-то были настоящими братьями, тогда у нас с тобой на самом-то деле наследство одно. И его... помнят. Не стыдятся и не гордятся.

— Мне всё равно, — еще раз повторяет упрямо Витани. 

— Кову тоже сначала так говорил. А потом он увидел... 

— Ну а я — видеть не хочу. 

Какое-то еще время они идут рядом в молчании, пока тишину не обрывает тихий вопрос Киары:

— Почему тогда ты хотела мстить?

Витани останавливается — так резко, что Киара едва не падает, налетев на нее. 

— А ты-то сама как думаешь? Представь: ты в жизни своей ничего больше не видишь, кроме пыльных камней и костей. Жрешь термитов, не мясо. То есть, можно и мясо, — невесело скалится Витани, — но для этого надо сначала одолеть или обойти львиц прайда. Ваших львиц. А то и дождаться, пока кто-нибудь околеет, и поделить труп. Всюду кружат мухи. Ветер больной. Вода гнилая, от нее выпадают зубы. Нет трав или листьев, которые можно съесть, чтобы вылечиться, как лечитесь вы. Само собой, я вас ненавидела. Это было весело. Это давало смысл. Мне хотелось увидеть на весенней траве свежую кровь и съесть чье-нибудь сердце — вот, допустим, твое. — Витани снова ухмыляется. Её язык мелькает, облизнув зубы, — на миг, не больше.

Киара сводит брови; не поддается. 

— Но ты оказалась даже больше самоубийцей, чем все мы. Будь я на твоем месте, я бы сбежала с Кову. Перегрызть где-нибудь глотку паре наглых низших животных — и зажить собственным прайдом. Наши дети принадлежали бы только сами себе и друг другу. Но это твой отец знает дорогу через пустыню. 

— А Зира — не знала?

Витани щурится. Глядит вдаль — куда-то над плечом Киары.

— Даже если и знала, её обида была важнее. Никто не спрашивал — при такой жизни мы готовы были умереть и убить не глядя. Вот и весь образец. Куда уж мне до такого. Ну а ты вообразила себя и вправду наследницей всех этих мертвых львов. Взвалила на хребет непрошеный долг и даже не хочешь думать, что будет, если ты ошиблась, и тебя точно так же однажды погребет под завалом. Может, так оно лучше. — Витани опускает морду. — Но я устала. Мне всё равно.

Дальнейший путь они проделывают, не глядя одна на другую. Киара теперь понимает, о чем говорила Витани в самом начале их странной беседы; но всё равно не может сказать ничего в ответ. Обращение «сестра» умирает у нее в пасти.

Уже у подножия скалы она наконец решается. Поставив лапу на первый камень, ведущий вверх, Киара оборачивается к Витани. Протягивает другую лапу — отлично сознавая, что так ее вполне могут столкнуть.

— Поохотимся вместе? Завтра, до полудня. 

Теперь желтый огонек в чужих глазах уже не кажется злым. Хотя остается опасным.

— Только потом не жалуйся, если весь день проходишь голодной. 

— Надо же когда-то показать, что здешние львицы не хуже вас переносят трудности, — с вызовом произносит Киара.

И в ответной ухмылке Витани она наконец-то видит то будущее, которое признаёт прошлое — но не позволяет ему ложиться тенью на жизнь.


End file.
